The present invention relates generally to ash-producing portable outdoor barbecue grills of the kettle type, and particularly to an improved ash catcher therefor.
Heretofore, conventional outdoor barbecue kettle grills with a fire bowl in a hemispheroidal shape have employed a shallow metal tray located beneath the bowl to collect ashes and coals that may drop through ash discharge and vent holes located in the bottom of the bowl. This tray is supported by three cutouts at the edge of the tray equidistant from one another and hook around the support legs of the grill.
Problems in collecting ashes with these conventional trays include:
1. There is no protection from winds blowing hot ashes or coals out of the tray with the possibility of damaging lawns, decks, and users' clothing and bare skin.
2. The shallow tray described requires that for it to be emptied it must be raised, twisted to unhook it from the legs, and then lowered to a point wide enough to allow it to be removed from between the legs. The capacity of the tray is limited, so this procedure must be repeated to empty the grill. Because of this inconvenience in emptying the ashes, draft is impaired much of the time by ashes covering the vents.
3. In addition to being a cumbersome chore, this procedure is messy and even dangerous if the ashes and coals have not completely cooled down.
There is a need for an ash catcher which positively prevents the scattering of hot ashes and coals by wind and careless use; which has a large storage capacity; and which is easy, simple, and clean to use.